fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Shephard
'Shephard (Previously known as Jack as a human and 'Rock' as a Nightkin) '''is a Nightkin Vanguard of the Master's Army, he served in a squad of eight, who were the first to crawl out of the VATS. Due to the fact that the Nightkin were a new species, the Master wasn't truly aware of their capabilities and thus didn't know what kind of jobs to send them out on, he sent them out on various jobs in order to deduce what would be the best role for them and the rest of Nightkin kind. The group went AWOL, after the destruction of the Master's Cathedral and wandered the Wasteland for the next one hundred or so years. Biography Before mutation In his previous life, Rock was a young, timid man with a stutter by the name of Jack. He had long, blonde hair and didn't seem to be special in any meaningful way. Jack was resurrected, briefly, in Clive's virtul party as Supermutants and Ghouls awoke as their normal selves. Jack had no recollection of being a Nightkin and thus was incredibly confused. When Rock awoke, he had no recollection of being Jack again, not that he cared. After mutation Rock's past before becoming a mutant is long since lost to him, not that he cares about any of it, his human self isn't at all connected his current state of existence and he'd like to keep it that way. After crawling out of the VATS, Rock and his team were given their equipment and sent out, into the wastes. His team partook in a number of missions, most famously the destruction of Necropolis, his team were an effective force, their cooperation and syncronisation as well as the individual power behind each mutant resulted in them being of the Master's Greatest assets. Only one of the initial eight died serving the Master, the rest would find their end at some point or another, after the destruction of the Cathedral. The Master's Death and the fall of the Unity left Rock and his unit to be stranded, forced to fight, travel and think for themselves, a burden like no other. Unlike most mutants, they refused to be devolve into becoming savages and set up as a mercenary company. It was hard, keeping them all together, especially when they had no purpose and, throughout the years the unit got smaller and smaller until only Rock remained. Rock eventually found himself in the employ of Professor Richard Dyner, who asked for his assistance as he made his way down to New York City's World Fair. Epilogue Rock was left with no purpose and so, he wandered east. He had heard that Supermutants existed on the East Coast. Realising that they lacked purpose or a goal, Rock decided to band them together, in an attempt to create a second unity. He called himself their 'Shephard' and commanded them under that name. Though Rock's attempt to resurrect the unity ended poorly, he died as all Supermutants and Nightkin wanted to, with a Hammer in his hand. Rise of the Second Unity Shephard takes up residence in Vault 87 and quickly commands respect from his fellow mutants, how is unclear but from the Lyons' Roar, we can take that he rules through fear and intimidation. His fellow Mutants seem to treat him with the upmost respect, most likely due to his conquest hungry desires and his unrelenting strength and skill in battle. He is able to ambush Lyons' Pride, quite effectively, by having the mutants lie in wait and then assaulting the pride, at all angles, with gattling plasma guns. The weapons, being fired from all sides, destroy the Prides' T-45 power armour in seconds and eventually destroy those inside them. Sarah Lyons manages to seperate herself from her group but is quickly held in position by several strong mutants. Rock is intelligent enough to know that shooting her fusion core would force her out of her power armour, thus allowing them inside. Sarah tries to trick them by using the explosion as a smoke screen as she runs in behind cover and though she manages to injure and even kill one her captors, she is quickly apprehended by Shephard, who destroys her shooting arm before breaking her back over his knee. He executes her in his throne room before his many followers, who chant in triumph over her demise before feasting on her corpse. Interestingly, he shows a form of respect for her in the end, telling her to 'go with peace' and referring to her as 'warrior.' Rock, unlike his mutant Bretheren seems to have a code of warrior's honour that has yet to be full demonstrated. Appearances Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:300 ''Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" I] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:818 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" II] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1351 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" III] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1853 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" IV] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2381 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" V] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2930 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" VI] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3944 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" VII] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5123 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" VIII] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6747 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" IX] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7680 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" X] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8557 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" XI] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9329 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" XII] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9695 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" Epilogue] The Lyons' Roar Trivia * Rock shares his name with a character from Soul Calibur, his name, in the story was taken from a Native American Tribal as a form of irony. Category:Nightkin Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fallout: New York Category:Fallout: New York "At World's Fair"